


Guardian Angel

by cherrytruck



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 50 Sentences, Gen, M/M, also zack hates genesis 2k15, tbh the last sentence is probably what makes this fic, the death TW is canon death so I dunno if I need to warn but just in case, whether it's romance or "bromance" is up to how you interpret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences outlining different aspects of the 1st class hopeful and his honour-loving mentor.<br/>Themeset Alpha taken from <a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/">1sentence</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly old fic I wrote back in 2012! I found this old thing while looking back on my Livejournal (yes I have one, feel free to hola at me there if you want) and realized I never shared it here so...finally I have more than one Crisis Core fic here!

**#01 - Comfort**  
"Follow your dreams and always retain your honour," is what Angeal says all the time to comfort the new SOLDIER who yearns to become a 1st class.  
  
**#02 - Kiss**  
Zack thought it would be funny to cover Angeal with both hugs and kisses after his recommendation for first, but that didn't happen after Angeal pushed him away.  
  
**#03 - Soft**  
"Those aren't the wings of a monster," exclaims Zack, for those feathers are too delicate to ever belong to one.  
  
**#04 - Pain**  
He was in such a feeling of turmoil that Angeal didn't react to the blow Zack dealt him.  
  
**#05 - Potatoes**  
Zack is almost useless when it comes to cooking, especially compared to Angeal, who can make cutting potatoes look like craftsmanship.  
  
**#06 - Rain**  
Zack doesn't even notice the rain beginning to pour down on them as he looks down on his fallen mentor.  
  
**#07 - Chocolate**  
It's a good thing Angeal always keeps a few snacks on him in case puppy ever gets hungry in the middle of a mission.  
  
**#08 - Happiness**  
"I thought I'd be happier," Zack wistfully said after his promotion, contemplating on the fact that Angeal wasn't here to celebrate it with.  
  
**#09 - Telephone**  
"I thought you younger people knew how to operate these things," Angeal said to the newcomer of SOLDIER, who seemed to have no idea how to use his new phone.  
  
**#10 - Ears**  
Most people stop listening when Angeal begins to make a lecture about honour, but Zack is always genuinely curious enough to pay attention to them.  
  
**#11 - Name**  
If Angeal got a gil for every time someone made an Angel pun out of his name, he would no longer have to work for SOLDIER.  
  
**#12 - Sensual**  
As Zack spent every day frustrated and thinking about Angeal ever since his disappearance, he began to wonder if such behaviour was normal or leaning on obsession.  
  
**#13 - Death**  
"We're all coming back here alive," Zack commands his fellow SOLDIERs, not wanting to mourn the loss of another precious life.  
  
**#14 - Sex**  
It's not something appropriate for Zack to think about, but he can't help but be curious whether the other 1st class members have their own intimate lives or not.  
  
**#15 - Touch**  
Zack doesn't understand why everyone around them starts laughing when he asks Angeal if he's allowed to touch his sword.  
  
**#16 - Weakness**  
Pride and honour were Angeal's strengths - but they were also a burden, and possibly the source of his weakness.  
  
**#17 - Tears**  
The thought of never seeing his mentor again meant Zack could not do anything but weep for days to come.  
  
**#18 - Speed**  
"Restless little puppy," Angeal chuckles to himself as he watches Zack rush back to the briefing room.  
  
**#19 - Wind**  
Flying in Angeal's arms was at first daunting, but the breeze that came along with soon made it a refreshing experience.  
  
**#20 - Freedom**  
"Boy oh boy, the price of freedom is steep," Zack says as he faces his fate, taking out his mentor's sword and remembering everything he once taught him.  
  
**#21 - Life**  
Without Angeal's advice or lectures about dreams and honour, Zack pathetically found himself feeling lost in life.  
  
**#22 - Jealousy**  
He really doesn't understand why Angeal sometimes prefers to give his attention to that other pretentious Loveless addict over anything else.  
  
**#23 - Hands**  
It's still difficult to believe that now, he's wielding the very sword Angeal's hands once held onto.  
  
**#24 - Taste**  
Angeal's cooking was always something Zack was excited to try out - it was far better than the food from the ShinRa canteen.  
  
**#25 - Devotion**  
There wasn't a single member of SOLDIER who hadn't heard Angeal's speech about dreams and honour at least once.  
  
**#26 - Forever**  
As long as Angeal was around with Genesis, Zack thought he would never hear the end of Loveless.  
  
**#27 - Blood**  
Zack began to doubt Angeal's honour when he showed no remorse drawing blood out of his face.  
  
**#28 - Sickness**  
It fills Zack with the feeling of disgust every time he sees Angeal's so-called father.  
  
**#29 - Melody**  
"Why do you even let Genesis keep reading that thing?" asked Zack, who felt like the only one who couldn't hear the sweet tune in his poetry.  
  
**#30 - Star**  
The night sky in Wutai looks beautiful, but there's no time to stare at it as they both have a mission to do here.  
  
**#31 - Home**  
"Angeal's house is..." Zack looked blankly at all the homes, finding nothing distinguishable about them, then felt somewhat disappointed in himself that he didn't even know the address of his mentor's home.  
  
**#32 - Confusion**  
When Genesis returned, everything suddenly became broken and chaotic in their world.  
  
**#33 - Fear**  
He tried to convince himself he was confident Angeal would never betray SOLDIER - and yet, Zack could never get rid of the feeling of anxiousness knowing the worst was possible.  
  
**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
"I don't really like using magic in combat," Angeal tells Zack as he hands him over the Thunder materia.  
  
**#35 - Bonds**  
"You're very lucky to be close to Angeal," Kunsel always tells Zack, who realizes not everyone is able to share the same bond with Angeal as he has.  
  
**#36 - Market**  
Whenever they shop online, Zack notices Angeal is very tight on his spending - much like himself, seeing as he had only just recently joined SOLDIER.  
  
**#37 - Technology**  
Zack isn't so bothered by ShinRa's industrial developments - as far as he's aware, he's here to become a hero.  
  
**#38 - Gift**  
It's when Zack realizes that Angeal's sword is a gift from his family that he understands why he never lets a scratch go on it.  
  
**#39 - Smile**  
Although Zack won't admit it out loud, he shares the same sentiment when Angeal's fangirl cries in sadness at the thought of never seeing Angeal's smile ever again.  
  
**#40 - Innocence**  
There was once a time where Zack was a young and carefree member of SOLDIER - but now, nothing can take back all the experiences he had gone through.  
  
**#41 - Completion**  
He was so determined to complete this training mission all by himself, but Angeal just wouldn't let him go so easily and had to abort.  
  
**#42 - Clouds**  
When Zack sees Angeal emerging from the clouds, the notion of joining him up there makes him forget everything that is and ever was foul in this world.  
  
**#43 - Sky**  
"Those wings...I want them, too," Zack says as he looks up into the sky, wanting nothing but to be with his mentor again.  
  
**#44 - Heaven**  
"Did you fall down from heaven? Because you look like an...ANGEAL to me!", Zack says amused by himself, making Angeal groan at the amount of times he's already heard this joke.  
  
**#45 - Hell**  
Every day spent without Angeal, not knowing where he was or what happened to him, felt like hell for Zack.  
  
**#46 - Sun**  
It was a pity that the only time they spent in the sun together was when there was resentment between them.  
  
**#47 - Moon**  
When Angeal walked up to Zack on the traintop, the excessive lights around the city illuminated his face as if the moon was shining around them.  
  
**#48 - Waves**  
Zack always insists they should take a holiday together and go surfing - and even though Angeal says he'll do so someday, that day never seems to come.  
  
**#49 - Hair**  
Even though Aerith isn't quite fond of the new hair style, Zack refuses to let go of his tribute to Angeal.  
  
**#50 - Supernova**  
When Zack tells him he's never seen Sephiroth's special move, Angeal laughs and says, "Be glad you haven't".


End file.
